


All the family I’ve got left

by SoraTaiyou



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, I like to make my WoL cry haah, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of injuries, Not Beta Read, Not really romantic, breakdowns, not set at any specific point in MSQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraTaiyou/pseuds/SoraTaiyou
Summary: Estinien gets injured, Sora comes to visit and can’t help but get overwhelmed.





	All the family I’ve got left

Quietly pushing open the door sora looks upon his resting figure, Estinien, hes okay, hes right there.  
Easing the door shut without a sound and moving to he his side, hes here, hes fine.  
Sora merely watches him for a moment, further reasurring himself that hes right here and hes okay, he made it out just fine, and hes here. Gently, he sits on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair away from Estinien's face and examining the clear bruising covering whats currently visible of his face and body.  
Sturring at Sora's touch, groaning quietly at first but seemingly getting louder and more irritated at the idea of being awake the more conscious he gets. Slowly Estinien’s eyes open, focusing and adjusting on Sora, he’s just the embodyment of worry, stress and concern and he gazes down at his brother.

He smiles down at Estinien, guilt clearly welling up from disturbing his rest. "..Sorry..I just wanted to see you.." Sora's hands remain in Estinien's hair, gently brushing through it, as messy as it is, maybe it would help to tie it back, that can wait for later..  
  
It seems to take a moment for Sora's words to even register in Estinien's mind, still shaking off the remains of his rest, "S'fine..you're here..stay.." he lazily waves his arm, simply dismissing Sora's apology and lazily yawning. "it's not even that bad.."  
  
Sora scoffs, "If it really wasnt that bad you would have left by now.." Sora sighs before dropping his hand to run over the bandages wrapped around Estinien's chest. Carefully he lowers his head to rest against Estinien's Chest, just above where the bandages start, the warmth of his skin an immediate comfort, he lets out a shaking breath before whispering against Estinien, "I'm so glad you're okay....Please.. Please dont do that again. I cant, i cant lose you.."  
  
"ugh..theres no need for that..i told you i'm fine" Estinien groans yet wraps his arms around Sora's shaking form, holding him as close and as comfortably as he can despite his position and wounds.  
  
"And i told you it is bad!" Sora snaps back before sighing once more "there was no need for you to be an idiot and get yourself injured, so now you can suffer for a little while and deal with me.." Sora knocks his head against Estinien's chest in a weak headbutt, though without any real force.  
  
"ugnnhgh" Estinien whines, but he deserved that.  
  
"You're so annoying..why won't you just ask me for help.." Sora seems to just shake more, a whirlwind of emotions rushing through him, he lets out a breath to calm himself, it simply comes out in the form of a weak sob. He irratatedly rubs his face, "Ugh..i didnt want to-"  
  
"Too late now. May as well cry"  
  
Much to Sora's dismay, tears run down his face as Sora lets out a weak laugh, "youre the worst..." Still wrapped in Estinien's arms Sora shifts, turning his head to the side against Estinien's chest closely observing him.  
  
"I'm so glad youre okay..I don't know what i'd do..." Sora's voice is weak, shakey yet he continues none the less, releasing a breath to steady himself "I love you..I truely do..I don't care if you won't say it back, if you never will...you're my family, I cant lose you..you're my brother.." Sora's restraint breaks, his breathing speeds up as sobs escape him, he turns his head away, burying his face against Estinien's chest in a vain attempt to hide away from him.

Estinien lets out a sort of suprised grunt, very clearly not expecting or at all ready for a confession of that sort, his arms merely tighten around Sora, simply stareing at him, somewhat in shock.  
a moment of silence passes, after processing eveything Sora said, quietly, barely above that of a whisper Estinien speaks "Rah..don’t leave me either..you..I..love you as well..You're all the family I have left" He clears his throat and looks away from Sora as much as he possibly can from his position, very clearly embarrased.  
  
Soras breath catches in his throat, as he merely nods into Estinien's chest in response, a small smile on his face as he slowly shifts his position, tucking close into the crook of his neck wrapping his arms around Estinien as much as he can, and simply relaxing there, purrs steadily resounding steadily from his chest.  
They remain in that position for a time, in silence merely enjoying eachothers company, Sora, exhausted beyond belief, sleepily shifts back to his previous positon on Estinien's chest, his brother's arms moreso just losely, lazily draped over him at this point, theyre both exhausted.  
"You've finished giving me a headache then?" Estinien teases, a tired but endeared smile rests on his features as he watches Sora.  
  
above him, Sora merely grumbles for a moment, pretending to be irritated by his brother’s teasing, sitting up slightly and flashing a teasing grin of his own directed at Estinien, "hmm? What’s that, you want me to go tell everyone what you just said? Ah, just imagine Aym's reaction!" Sora laughs bright at the thought.  
  
Estinien's eyes flash, his arms suddenly tighening around Sora holding him down in place, "If you do that, you'll be the one in this infirmary bed next." his tone warning. Sora simply laughs harder, a bright smile gracing his features at Estinien's reaction.

He merely sighs in response, "Ugh, I think it was more preferable when you were crying over me.."  
Estiniens arms relax once more, returning to being simply draped over Sora's shoulders.  
Sora quitely laughs, settling back down against Estinien "Just this once i'll play nice since you're dying in my arms" He leans his forehead against Estinien's for a moment, simply enjoying that hes still here with him.  
  
Estinien yawns and mumbles out "Stay for a while..you look exhausted"  
  
Sora rests his head back down against Estinien's chest, thinking over it for a moment, simply gazing at him "I have work to do.." Sora yawns, "I should get back to it, im so busy..."  
  
Estinien just watches Sora get significantly more comfortable and tired as he goes on, loud purring reverberating out of his chest, getting ever louder, "You're already falling asleep on me, just give up.."

Sora knows hes meant to be somewhere else for work, but it's not urgent, it can wait, it's nicer to just be here with Estinien before he dissapears back to gods know where once more, this is far nicer..work can wait..until later..a short rest can't hurt..it's nicer here anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm! This is my first time posting anything I’ve written, I’m still very much learning and trying to get used to writing, but I hope you all enjoy and I hope Estinien wasn’t toooo ooc
> 
> Any advice is very welcome, thanks again!!
> 
> My WoL is a male Miqo’te but with all the hc ive made of him I have him and Estinien as sort of brothers djnvjdnv


End file.
